pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Crong
Crong ('''크롱) '''is the younger brother of Pororo as well as being one of the main characters of Pororo the Penguin. Personality Crong is the parallel protagonist of the series and the parallel male lead. He is a little spinosaurus that lives with Pororo. Crong is the youngest of the group. He is 3 years old (4 in Season 3, 5 years old in Season 4, 6 in Season 5, 7 in Season 6). He is usually with Pororo and is constantly getting into trouble. In season 1, he does not speak; he can only say his own name ("Crong") to communicate, but he is seen speaking in a time from the second season. In Seasons 3-NEW2, he wears a light blue aviator jumpsuit, red bandana, and matching gloves. In the sing-along series, he likes playing the trumpet (Season 1 and 2, as well as the HD remakes) and electric bass (Season 3 only). He has a crush on Loopy and a tiny bit on Petty. Crong's Own Language Crong almost always says only "Crong, Crong", rendering nearly all of his speech unintelligible to the viewer, though the rest of the characters seem to understand him perfectly well and often repeat the meaning so that the audience can comprehend it perfectly. Appearance Crong is a young spinosaurus who was hatched from an egg Pororo found in the forest. Starting from the 3rd season onward, he wears a blue jumpsuit and a red bandana and gloves. Bio Season 1 In "We're friends!", Pororo once found him hatched from an egg, and thought he was harmful, but he knew that after he adopted him as a foster brother, he wasn't as harmful, and the two became great friends as well as brothers, although they bicker a lot. Season 2 Crong looks the same as the previous season, but buffer. Season 3 He begins to wear a blue jumpsuit and red bandana and gloves from this season on wards. Voiced By Korean * Lee Mi Ja (also for the English voice for Seasons 5-6, English Show) English * Tünde Skovrán (Season 1 through 4, Season 1 (HD), Tik Tok English set and apps) * Jacqueline Youn (Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Season 2 (HD), current voice) * Bob Edwards (Pororo to the Cookie Castle) * Gillie Robic (Singalong, UK Dub) * Jesse McCartney (since 2015; current voice) Japanese * Megumi Yamato (Season 2) * Miyuki Sawashiro (Season 3-5) * Ikue Otani (Season 2 (HD) (to-be-announced)) * Yusuke Numata (since 2015; current voice) * Daisuke Sakaguchi (Season 1) Quotes * "Crong, Crong!" (several episodes) * "Pororo, you!" (We're friends!) * "Crong, Crong, Crong? "What are you doing, adopted brother?!"" (several episodes) * "Crong! Hide-and-seek." "Oh, yes! Hide and seek." (Shhh! It's a secret) * "Crong-kubu?" "Hula hoop?" (Petty, You are So Cool) * "Pororo sick?" "Are you sick, Pororo?" (Is Pororo sick?) Trivia * Crong can sometimes be confused as a Komodo dragon, caiman, or monitor lizard, but he is really a spinosaurus. * In the Polish dubbing, his name was changed to "Krakus”. * His birthday is on June 12. Gallery Play with Crong.jpg Crong with a Balloon.jpg|Crong with a balloon Dxgd0ryVsAAphNr.jpg|Crong playing trumpet ADdPNihJzmPcLkHtjKRVWu2N2uvBRfNLKJYb8XFwmEjHMbMLnteareRLDUrW4TcVsDUARUq1F9HJDLpGNM4KgUi9g.jpg Pororo Crong.png 5N90tB70_400x400.jpg Crong and the Shooting Star.jpg Harry and Crong disappeared.jpg Crong Meets with a Seal.jpg I'm Super Crong.jpg Crong's First Word.jpg Crong the Great Painter.jpg Crong's Christmas.jpg Crong the Troublemaker.jpg Good Crong, Bad Crong.jpg Crong2.jpg Crong1.jpg 3mc3ni.gif|Crong hatches crong close window.png|Crong About to close the window happy birthday pororo.png Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Tyranosaurus Rex Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Alive characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Crying Category:Season 1 (HD) Characters Category:Season 2 (HD) Characters